As is well known, there are now laws and regulations requiring the packaging of dangerous products so as to avoid ready access by children while enabling more knowledgeable adults to obtain access to the product by following a predetermined procedure, say of instructions imprinted on the package or elsewhere, if desired. An example of a package of this general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,995. However, such prior art packages may be lacking in strength and toughness to resist repeated bending and other manipulation, and present openings subject to damaging entrance therein of little fingers and implements, as well as presenting loose components susceptible of accidental grasping and pulling.